gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dining Out
Overview Niko Bellic is sent by Jon Gravelli to kill Kim Young-Guk, the counterfeiter who was escorted into the city by Niko and Derrick McReary in the mission Babysitting. Niko heads over to the restaurant where Kim is hiding out. After killing Kim's goons, Niko chases Kim out of the restaurant and kills him, much to Gravelli's pleasure. Walkthrough Head over to Mr. Fuk's Rice Box in Alderney. Walk up to the door of the restaurant but don't go in. Instead, go to the back of the restaurant and use a Rocket Launcher or a Grenade to blow up the car and motorcycle (these are Kim's escape vehicles. Without them, he'll try to flee on foot). Head into the restaurant. The attendant will tell you that Kim isn't here, and then attempt to kill you if you walk past him. Go to the right entrance to the restaurant and gain cover. Kill Kim's goons but watch Niko's health. A grenade or SMG would be useful here. If available, Dwayne's friendship ability (two gangsters providing backup) may be useful, as you will likely be taking fire from several directions at once. Once all the goons are dead, go into the manager's office. There is a choice here: kill the manager to save time or point your gun at him threaten him into a conversation. Either way, the game prompts the player to look for Kim in the kitchen. Kill the goons that respawned with an SMG or Micro-SMG then run into the kitchen. There will be a small number of goons in the kitchen, end them and run after Kim. He will run down the fire escape and try to escape in a car. If you blew up the car in the beginning of the mission, Kim will escape on foot, meaning that you can stay on the fire escape and kill him with an SMG or Sniper Rifle. Alternatively, you can use a car bomb provided by Patrick McReary to explode the car, if available; just put the bomb in the car, enter the restaurant, and when Kim escapes, detonate the bomb. Jon Gravelli will call after the mission and say that Niko did an amazing job. Deaths * Kim Young-Guk - Killed by Niko on orders of Jon Gravelli for devaluing the currency * The Resturant Manager - The player can kill him or let him live. *Many of Kim's goons. Trivia *If you steal one of Kim's henchmans car, one of the goons will still come out of the sunroof and aim his gun even though you are driving. *You can use the computer in the managers office. When logging in, it will say "Welcome Niko, to Eyefind.info". This is odd, as it would presumably be logged in under the manager, as was the case in Wrong is Right when using another computer. *Before entering the restaurant, destroy the vehicles out back to thwart Kim's escape. *Niko can survive drops from surprising heights in this game. Here, try jumping straight to the ground when you emerge from the back door of Mr. Fuk's kitchen to close the gap on Kim. de:Dining Out es:Dining Out pl:Dining Out Category:Missions in GTA IV